


Caffè Americano for Steven?

by Kallos83



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Andrew POV, Angst, Angst and Feels, Heartbreak, M/M, Moving, One Shot, Pining, Silence, Something's There, Swearing, Unrequited, Unrequited Love, Unspoken Love, after Steven's announcement to leave, before season 5 was announced, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallos83/pseuds/Kallos83
Summary: There was no way this was going to be the last hug Andrew would get from him; because that was what he had to tell himself to let go.





	Caffè Americano for Steven?

Steven set a cup of coffee in front of him, sighing.

There were literal fumes of regret emitting from the top. Andrew recognizes the tell-tale scent of a caffeine crash. “It’s 7 in the morning." he chuckled, removing his headphones.

“Which is why you’ll need it,” Steven mutters. His hands are shoved in his pockets, swaying side to side like he’s about to ask Andrew out to prom.

There’s scepticism, but he tentatively reaches for the cup, suddenly aware and apprehensive of how Steven hadn’t given the cup to him.

The guy was always handling people like he was losing a game to be the friendliest.

Andrew also noted that Steven had asked him to come in especially early that morning claiming they needed to discuss the show's development. He gathered that he wasn’t going to like it all that much since Steven had made sure no one would be around to see his reaction. The fact that Adam wasn't around was even stranger.

What aggravated Andrew’s worry was that Steven was worrying. There were sleeves being fiddled with, hands flitting through his hair. They finally settled crossed, over his chest. Steven was also still standing.

Fuck.

“You look like you’re gonna pass out. Sit down, will you?” Andrew teased, laughing nervously.

Steven idly adjusted his arms, “It's fine. I'm...fine.”

“Sure? You look very ready to hurl." shrugged Andrew, pulling the seat out.

Furrowed brows,“Am I green?”

“Why would someone be green when they’re sick? Shouldn’t it be white?” It was an effort to drive a spear through the tension.

“I’m- New York.”

Didn’t work, then.

“Hi, New York. I’m…confused?” Andrew tried, ushering Steven into his seat instead. But mostly so he didn’t have to look at him anymore.

There was too much emotion going on. Of the painful sort. But he was catching on to what was happening.

It was his turn for constipated arm-crossing. Andrew began to understand it wasn’t all that enjoyable.

Steven winced, “I’m…moving to New York. Permanently.” Pause. “And the show…we’re thinking of either segmenting it or doing a final season. Since it started with different guests, I could probably do that. I just wanted to know what you thought.”

Small sips of his coffee were taken, to hide his face, to usurp his emotions from the situation.

Ending the show was out of the question. It was great for satiating food porn needs and…it's cast. The change would definitely harm the ratings, but that would only be natural- just until the audience got used to the change. The new him. But what he blurted wasn’t related to the fate of Steven's show at all.

“Why?”

There was a family thing. There was also a firm handshake and a hitch in his throat he made sure didn’t show in his voice.

Come on, man, Steven had laughed- before pulling him in for a hug.

It wasn't going to be the last hug Steven would give- because that was what he had to tell himself to let go. But it was.

After that, he’d packaged his feelings so well he had to congratulate himself on the efficacy. It was industrial grade, complete with a ‘fragile- handle with care’ sticker slapped on top.

It was another month before he left, but it barely felt like a week.

Too soon, Andrew was standing in the corner of Steven’s going away party. There was a drink in his hand and a smile he didn’t mean on his face. Steven was being hoarded by a group of their colleagues who were promising to beat anyone up who didn't treat him right. Andrew wished he could be the one beaten up so he didn't have to spend another minute celebrating a future without Steven.

There were a couple of things he wanted to say, but none of them seemed important as he walked towards him.

It was slightly sadistic and ironic that he chose a moment in which Steven was demolishing an onion ring.

“Andrew!” came Steven’s chirpy salutation.

“Hey,” Andrew responded. He chuckled, “Need a little help there?” offering him a napkin.

“Always a mess without you, Andrew. Thanks.” He smiled, wiping a trail of ketchup off his chin. Same goes, he says inwardly.

Steven pulls his phone out, “C'mere! We need a photo!” That was Andrew’s cue. “Nope! No, definitely not. You know I have never looked good in selfies.” There was an entire inventory of them being together online, anyway.

There was a startup of persistence, but Andrew buried it with a call for the others to join in.

The morning Andrew does get coffee again, he finds the order tumbling off his tongue. It’s instinctive and yet, it’s disturbing.

Andrew tries to ignore how the coffee tastes so bitter, it’s almost sweet.


End file.
